Paige Turco
)|occupation = Actress|nationality = American|movies = Prince Charming}} 'Paige Turco '(born May 17, 1965) is an American actress, best known for her role as April O'Neil in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III.1 Other notable roles include Melanie Cortlandt on the ABC soap opera All My Children, Terri Lowell in the CBS series The Agency, and appearances in''American Gothic'', NYPD Blue, Party of Five and Person of Interest. Since March 2014, she has starred as Abigail Griffin in the post-apocalyptic drama series, The 100. Early life Turco was born to Joyce Jean (Jodoin) and David Vincent Turco, in Springfield, Massachusetts, where she was raised. She took ballet lessons as a little girl and planned to become a classical ballerina. She attended the Walnut Hill School in Natick, Massachusetts, and performed as a soloist at the New England Dance Conservatory, the Amherst Ballet Theatre Company, and the Western Massachusetts Ballet Company. An ankle injury ended the possibility of professional ballet. Paige graduated from Bay Path College in Longmeadow, Massachusetts (1987) and majored in drama at the University of Connecticut. Career Turco made her television acting debut in 1987, on the CBS soap opera Guiding Light as Dinah Marler, and appeared on the soap opera All My Children as Melanie. She replaced Judith Hoag in the role of April O'Neil in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze (1991) and later in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III(1993). She then starred in a number of small films and returned to TV with a role in the short-lived 1994 NBC primetime soap, Winnetka Road, opposite Catherine Hicks. The following season, Turco starred in another short-lived series, American Gothic on ABC. She later had recurring roles in NYPD Blue as Officer Abby Sullivan, and on Party of Five as Annie Mott, a single mother who is also a recovering alcoholic. Turco starred in the CBS drama series The Agency as graphic artist Terri Lowell, from 2001 to 2003. She had a recurring role in the third season of Rescue Me as science teacher Mrs. Nell Turbody, and in 2007 was a regular cast member in the ABC series Big Shots, portraying Lisbeth, the ex-wife of Dylan McDermott's character, Duncan Collinsworth, a cosmetics company CEO. Turco also appeared in the 2006 film Invincible, playing Carol Vermeil, the wife of Dick Vermeil, and also costarred in the Walt Disney picture The Game Plan (2007). She appeared in multiple episodes of Damages, and guest-starred on The Good Wife, Blue Bloods, and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. She also appeared in a recurring role on Person of Interest as Zoe Morgan. In March 2014, Turco began starring as a series regular in The CW post-apocalyptic drama series, The 100. In same year, she also was cast as the lead character's wife in CBS's NCIS: New Orleans. Personal life Paige is Roman Catholic. She is married to Irish actor Jason O'Mara and has one child, David (named in honor of her father, who died when she was less than a year old). The family divides their time between Los Angeles, New York, and a home in Connecticut, and also frequently visits relatives in Ireland.